


Huge Superfamily AU (remake) (Endgame spoilers!)

by NotWhoYouThink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Anxiety Attacks, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Cheesy, Cliche, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Bromance, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is a good bro, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It Is Fluffy Though, Loki and Bucky Are Good Boyfriends, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parent Tony Stark, Peter and Vision are Good at Advice, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Eddie Brock, Protective Wade Wilson, Strange is Tired, Superfamily (Marvel), Teen Groot (Marvel), The Guardians Treat Groot Like Their son, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhoYouThink/pseuds/NotWhoYouThink
Summary: It's just a family drama/sitcom sorta deal.There are spoilers for Endgame, Captain Marvel, and other movies, so if you haven't seen any recent one's yet, please don't read, or don't take the warning lightly! This entire thing is just an AU to help me get my mind off the movie and somewhere happier, but even so it will take some aspects form the movies and keep them true, like the snap did happen, so please, please read with care.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeyyy, I'm sad and in the mood to re-write my other Superfamily book, so uh?? prepare for a lot of fluff and some (prolly a lot) of hurt.comfort and angst.  
> Have fun!

Mornings were always something sacred, they always started off quiet and peaceful and made their way up to something more chaotic that no one really noticed till after it happened. Wanda sat in the living room, reading a book and humming softly as the smell of toast and bacon filled the air. Vision had become much better at cooking, something she appreciated greatly from he fiance. “Dearest?” she perked up when she heard the name and looked over, smiling . “Yes, love?” she asked back. “Breakfast is done,” he spoke, placing a plate on the table, and Wanda happily stood and walked over. 

They ate quietly, but exchanged looks that spoke more than anything they could say. Love filled the air and made it so the atmosphere was so much more relaxing than what it was meant to be. Soon, they both finished eating and Wanda washed their plates, and the pan, Vision watching her happily until she finished and moved back, smiling at him and kissing him gently, pulling back just in time for the elevator to ding and for Bucky to walk out.

“Morning, Bucky,” She spoke in greeting, gaining a glance and a little “Morning” in return. He moved to the fridge and pulled out an apple, taking a bite from it as he shut the door and turned to face them, swallowing down his bite before speaking; “Steve in the gym?” he asked, and Vision nodded. “Mr. Rogers and Ms. Romanoff are both down there,” he spoke and Bucky nodded. “Thanks,” he mumbled and got into the elevator, hitting the button and taking another bite from his apple.

The gym was the second to bottom floor, though the main room was technically the first, this would be considered a layer of the basement really. It was divided into sections, some for sparing, some for stretching, some for dance, and other things, there was a lot, sometimes it took Bucky a minute to actually wrap his head around that. He watched the elevator doors open, swallowing down a bite as he moved into the room happily and followed the talking to where Steve and Nat were huddled near a water station, talking back and forth about a new training regiment. Probably. “Morning Steve, Nat,” Bucky spoke, to make sure they knew he was here because he knew Steve could be slow. Steve turned and looked at him, smiling halfly and Nat gave a little nod. “Morning Barnes,” she spoke, a tone to her voice that was nearly friendly. “Good morning, Buck,” Steve commented back, and his smile filled. 

The fifth floor was a special one, the near top of the building with easy access to the alternative helipad where a spaceship laid in wait to be used.The floor was blasting with old-school music, mostly classic rock at the moment, and was active to the brim despite there only being six of them that live there. “Quil, can you please let me go so I can use the bathroom?” Gamora asked, her tone annoyed but she didn’t mean any heat behind it. Peter groaned softly in complaint but he lessened his hold around her and his arms dropped to his sides. “Hurry back,” he whined and watched her get up, a smile staining his face as he caught her little grin as she walked off. “You two are gross,” Rocket grumbled as he moved past the couch. “I am groot,” the follow up came and Peter’s eyes rolled. “You watch your tone, young man,” he pointed and he could’ve sworn he saw an eye roll. 

The last floor is where the lab was located, a spacious area that was basically Bruce and Tony’s hideout. “Bruce, can you hand me the screwdriver, I got a loose hinge,” he made a ‘give me’ sign with his hand and Bruce placed it there, earning a thank you from the fellow scientist. Bruce worked on the blueprints floating around, pursing his lips till he found one and looked it over. “Hey, Tony, what if here we tried to lessen the- oh. No, that wouldn’t work,” he mumbled and then shifted it around before he sighed, and moved to the next. “Wanna hear about what Clint did last night?” Tony asked, and he heard a little chuckle come from Bruce already, which urged him to go on. “Well, it all started…”

 

About forty minutes away from the house was the high school, where Peter was walking through the halls to the cafeteria, talking with Ned and MJ as he went. “So, Peter- I gotta ask, what’s it been like? You know, living with Tony Stark?” MJ asked and Peter took a moment before shrugging. “It’s been sort of chaotic, but otherwise alright. Mr. Stark makes a great parent, and my little sister makes things a lot better,” he smiled and sighed. “Plus, there’s another perk,” he hummed, and the two shot him a confused look before they saw what he meant, as an orange portal opened in front of the cafeteria doors and a bag came flying through, which Peter caught. “They all look out for me, sort of like we’re all friends,” he snickered and both MJ and Ned looked at the bag, snickering. Confused, he looked at them both before at it, nearly dropping it when he saw it was written all over with notes for him, making his face turn a beat red. “It’s kinda like you’re just a big family,” Ned spoke, a smile to his tone. Peter just stared silently and walked into the cafeteria, the other two following with a laugh.

A street over, Clint and Scott sat at a cafe, both talking happily and taking occasional glances towards their kids. “Dude- so you just shot the guy?” he asked, and Clint snickered. “No, I actually shot his shirt, Nat shot the guy,” he took a sip from his coffee and sighed. “That’s crazy. And all that over a game of card?” Clint shrugged, “Vegas can be scary if you don’t know who you’re playing.” Clint took a sip from his own drink and looked towards Cassie, who was sitting and talking to the other kids at a different table, before he looked back at Clint. “We should come here more often with the kids,” he smiled as Clint agreed. “Yeah, they seem to like it,” he commented and smiled. He was glad they liked it, really glad.


	2. Chapter 2

By 10 Morgan was awake and on the main floor in the kitchen, eating breakfast happily that Pepper had made for her, Tony also eating some toast just to have something. Morgan was a talkative kid, and she was chatting with both her parent in between bites. “Daddy, can I go into the lab with you and uncle Bruce today?” “Mommy, can we go to the park?” “When is Peter going to be home?” And more, to which the two would laugh or give little ‘yes’ ‘no’ or ‘soon’s. After the entire… incident, Tony and Pepper had taken a pause in their relationship, but they remained close and friends, and they both loved Morgan so much, and took it upon themselves to make sure she never came up in a dysfunctional family. And, Morgan seemed to take the news of her parents not being together fairly well, though that might be due to her age and the fact she might not realize what a ‘breakup’ is. 

Even so, she was happy and soon enough finished eating. “Dad, can I go find uncle Thor?” She asked, and hopped out of her seat, looking at him with a grin, and Tony hesitated but gave a nod. “Yeah, go ahead, Sweety. He’s probably on the roof again, but be careful,” he advised and she nodded, excitedly moving to the elevator.

Morgan stood in the elevator and watched as the numbers as they went up till she got to the roof, beaming as they opened and she excitedly made her way outside, “Thor?” she called and the response was being picked up from behind, making her squeal. “Ah! Morgan, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he beamed and tossed her up, making her giggle as he caught her and then turned her around. “I wanna play,” she spoke and Thor chuckled. “I think I can make time for that,” Thor spoke and then glanced around. “Actually, I’m playing a game with my brother right now,” he spoke, his tone raising a bit, so anyone near could hear. “Would you be so kind to help me find him, Morgan?” he asked and the brunette nodded happily and as she was put down, she excitedly started to search the roof, going near the helipad and searching under the spaceship, pursing her lips in search.

At about noon, at the school, Peter was moving through passing time, walking with Ned and MJ again, the three laughing softly as the headed to the cafeteria again, Peter holding his lunch close to him. “You think they moved all the labs from science out of there?” he asked, glancing to the two, who shrugged. “Hey, science nerds! You gotta sec?” a voice called and Peter paused, turning to look behind them to see Eddie walking towards them, a pen and notebook in his hand. “Oh, hey Ed,” Peter spoke and MJ gave a little nod while Ned gave a wave. “What do you need?” MJ asked, eyeing the notebook. “The news website has been a little low on stories lately, and we’ve been trying to focus on clubs to cover it, so I thought why not try and focus on our Academic Decathlon team?” He explained and the three exchanged a look before Peter and Ned both looked to MJ. “Well,” she spoke, her tone thoughtful and she shrugged. “One interview wouldn’t hurt. You can eat lunch with us,” she offered, and Eddie grinned, following the group into the cafeteria excitedly.

Back at the house, Loki sat with Morgan in the living room, letting her mess with his hair as he read a book. It was sort of funny when she found him earlier, hiding in his bedroom and not on the roof like Thor suspected. And, she didn’t seem to mind, laughing a bit at the bickering between the brothers before Thor had went off to wherever. “Loki?” she asked, and he hummed in response. “Can you tell me a story?” A pause formed in the room but a chuckle rose from the noirette as he shrugged. “Give me a topic, maybe I have something in mind to tell,” and she thought long and hard before answering; “Space!” Loki had so many to choose from, personal and fake, but he sighed out happily and began telling her about a paradise planet with a queen and king, and how mythical it all was. She loved hearing every bit of it.

Later into the day, Peter was rushing out of the school excitedly, dragging Eddie behind him with a giggle. “Dude, I’m so hyped- you ready for a whole day of patrol?” And Eddie laughed with a shrug, “I will be as long as Venom’ll cooperate,” he gave a gesture to his head and made a face before his eyes rolled. “No we are not going to be eating anyone- jesus christ,” he sighed and Peter just laughed softly as the two navigated their ways away from the school and to his aunt may’s apartment, Peter walking in with the spare key. “Hey May!” he called and May called back, “Peter!” She came out from the hallway and smiled at him, opening her arms to which he moved and gave her a hug, when they broke apart she smiled to Eddie. “And Mr. Brock, how are you?” He shrugged, “I’m good Ms. Parker.” Peter excused himself to go get changed, swapping out his outfits and May happily talked with Eddie for a bit, till Peter came out, a jacket covering up the top of his suit and his mask in his pocket, just as they made their way through the halls. “We’re heading up, later May. I’ll see you before I go home,” and they hugged again before Eddie and Peter hurried out of the apartment and to the roof where they saw the other familiar waiting for them; “Spidey! Parasi-”

By now, Morgan was up on the fifth floor, playing a video game with Groot. Slow music played over the speaker while Quill and Gamora shared a dance, swaying to the music together. Rocket and Drax were in a small argument in the corner of the room, and Nebula sat on the couch with an arm draped over Mantis, holding her close and watching the other couple dance as Mantis hummed softly to the music. It was peaceful, so much so Morgan had ended up falling asleep, which urged Gamora to finally glare towards the two who were arguing. “Both of you shut it, Morgan’s asleep,” she hissed and the two both glanced over before they lowered their voices to a whisper and continued to argue.

Tony was working in the lab, his eyes locked on some blueprints when he heard the elevator ding and Bruce walk out, “Tony, Strange is upstairs waiting for you.” Tony took a moment before turning, sparing a glance to Bruce in question, who shrugged and Tony just nodded with a sigh. “Yeah, alright. I’ll be right back,” he spoke and moved to the elevator, hitting the button and watching the door close.

Stephen stood in the living room, his arms crossed as he held small talk with Steve, who was up their for a quick snack but Strange had offered up a conversation, and who was he to refuse? The talked till the elevator dinged and Tony stepped out, looking into the room and crossing his arms. “Well if it isn’t S?” he spoke, a joke in his voice but Strange and Steve didn’t really laugh, making Tony’s eyes roll. “What do you need, Strange?” he asked instead and the magic user sighed as he began. “It’s about Peter-” “I’m not letting you teach him magic.” And the two met eyes and Stephen rolled his. “It’s not about that it’s about the fact he’s been on edge lately.” Tony blinked and then gave a confused look. “He has?” He honestly didn’t know, but that worried him a bit, Peter on edge wasn’t a good sign. Strange gave a nod, “Every Time he visits in the Sanctum he just seems tense, and I can’t quite place on what though I have a good idea.” So did Tony, so did everyone. God, the poor kid… “You don’t think he’s still thinking about it, do you?” And Strange shrugged. “There’s no telling with the kid but… I think it’s safe to say yes. Ms. Parker told me he gets particularly forgetful when he’s nervous, and he’s been forgetting a lot lately, from his lunch to more drastic things like refilling his web-shooters,” he explained and Tony nodded. “Maybe you should talk to the kid, Tony,” and both eyes were on Steve, who looked back. “I don’t know much about the kid, but he seems to be like you when it comes to bottling the big things in.” Tony sighed softly and he slowly nodded his head. “Yeah… I’ll try and find out what’s up.” But, he really needed to think.


End file.
